


Where I Sit With You

by DarkestHeir



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Cock Warming, Desk Sex, Incest, M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestHeir/pseuds/DarkestHeir
Summary: Growing up together might render people inseparable in a few different ways don't you know?
Relationships: Fredrikson | Hodgkins/Rådd-djuret | The Muddler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Where I Sit With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hodgkins and Muddler are in love and if you disagree... you're wrong?

Muddler had been living with his uncle for as long as he can remember and had doted on him for quite the same time. The cramped cabin had been his home for many years, filled to the brim with papers and pencils. Sketches of machines and inventions around every corner. Hodgkins was an organized mess; Muddler learned that eventually. Watching Hodgkins work early in the mornings and late into the night. The boy was enthralled with how Hodgkins worked, how he rambled about extraordinary things Muddler couldn’t even begin to comprehend.   
  
He loved every second of it. Despite all the work, Hodgkins never let him feel alone. Every so often his uncle would cradle him and carry him around, still excitedly babbling about ideas he had just a few moments ago. How the pieces all fit together and worked, what they moved and why they worked. He would look towards Muddler and ask him if that sounded good, Muddler never had a single clue of what he meant but would smile and nod anyways.   
  
Muddler gradually integrated himself into every minor aspect of Hodgkins’ life with ease. He slid into Hodgkins bed one night when he was young. A nightmare of pleading voices from someone lost to his memory sent him crying to his uncle. When he came back the next day for no reason Hodgkins just smiled and made room for him. It led up for years, the cuddling, morning whispers of greeting the day. Hodgkins’ seemed to sleep more when Muddler was around at night.   
  
It was hard not falling in love with such a patient man. Muddler couldn’t imagine not being with Hodgkins after all. When he was a teenager, he ultimately stopped sleeping in Hodgkins bed, simply because he could no longer restrain his feelings. His emotions were bubbling and threatening to spill from his lips at every given moment. When night rolled around Muddler explored himself in every which way he could. Fingers darring to slip past the brown spots of his stomach, spread thighs twitching with every new touch. All that was on his mind was his uncle, every single time without fail.  
  
Brawny hands with blunt claws, thumbs pressing into his hips and hoisting him up. Flat wide tongue pushed against his chest with a trailing wet stripe up and up.   
  
Every single time he came, ‘uncle’ threatened to spill from his trembling lips.   
  
However, it seemed Muddler wasn’t alone in such a morally questionable craving.  
  
When Muddler first kissed Hodgkins he expected anger, disgust, something Hodgkins has never directed towards him. On tiptoes, straining to reach, and yet Muddler gasped in surprise when an arm looped itself around his waist. Carefully pulling him closer, leaning down, so impossibly fulfilling. He never gave a thought to what Hodgkins would taste like. He was like the distance taste of a pipe, something sweet. All wrapped up perfectly with a near silent murmur of, “Muddler… ”   
  
Despite the evident signs that his feelings were very enthusiastically being reciprocated; Muddler was as nervous as ever. It felt like the organ behind his ribs was about to burst from his chest, Hodgkins could hear it he was sure! However, Hodgkins could only sense his nephews anxiety with the way Muddler was fiddling with his shirt. Fingers pulling at the loose purple fabric with urgency and unkempt nerves.   
  
He pulled away, their lips producing a sweet little noise that filled the silence between them. Hodgkins could see his nephew ready to apologize, ready to roll off his tongue. Thankfully never given the chance. Hodgkins mouth much quicker, pulled into a smile. A smile that Muddler could undoubtedly feel and sent his heart soaring and lodging into his throat.  
  
If their lives weren’t almost whole-heartedly intertwined before, they would be now.   
  
Muddler began sleeping with Hodgkins again, gently tucked into his fur. He smelled of freshly cut wood, the pines, it surrounded Muddler and eased his ever running mind. Muddler was similarly just as effective for his uncle. The boy smelled of the blooming flowers he liked to stick in the end of his pot. He smelled of the sweet dessert Muddler made that night. It gave him a reason to stay in bed, a reason to get some sleep, to stop working.  
  
Their entire relationship was built upon their most minimal interactions. From brushing their teeth together (and Muddler gets a delightful sight of Hodgkin’s dulled fangs, making him swallow harshly), to walking around as a much needed break for Hodgkins.   
  
Their hands were drastically different. Hodgkins’ could easily encapture all of his fist, but he was never rough. He never twisted or shoved his way around. Muddler got to enjoy the way Hodgkins’ fingers slotted between his. Comforting was the perfect word to describe him.  
  
It was slow, ever so attentive. As if they were kids that didn’t know any better and were just starting off.  
  
That was, until Muddler found himself pushed into Hodgkins bed in a blur of pleasure. His voice was shaking, so were his legs, his entire frame trembling like a leaf in the wind. Muddler wasn’t aware his body could feel as good as it did, not like this.   
  
It felt like fires was being spread over every inch of his nerves. In a good way, in an amazing way. Body pulled taut, skin burning where Hodgkins stroked him and left him aching for more. Curling up and trying to find his uncle’s capable hands.  
  
Muddler loved Hodgkins, he thought he was quite attractive by default. However, somehow Hodgkins looking at him while he rocked into him took Muddler’s breath away. It made his heart jump again, the large hands squeezing his slender waist and forcing another cry out of his throat. Begging, desperate for Hodgkins’ to give him more.  
  
It was a new step in their budding relationship, making Muddler’s legs jello and entire body pliable just for his uncle. For however long he wanted, always ending with hot breath against Muddler’s rosy cheek and asking if he was okay.  
  
It was a new part of their life they were more than happy to explore.  
  
Like now.  
  
The room was nearly silent, nothing but the sound of a pencil trailing across paper and a ticking clock was heard. It was frustrating, the entire situation was frustrating and Muddler just had- he just needed to move a little. Just a little, and he would be-  
  
  
“Button, please I’m trying to write.” Hodgkins muttered, hand diligently working away at a large spreadsheet of paper. His voice gave nothing away, not even a hint of something being wrong. It was like his nephew wasn’t clinging to his shoulders, whimpering and grinding down with every other breath.  
  
Muddler mewled out an apology, his entire body desperately trying to get more from Hodgkins without shifting and disturbing him. He wanted to rock back against Hodgkins and ride him until they were both sweating (more so Muddler than Hodgkins). Until Muddler was begging with such loud pleading cries for his uncles to make him cum.  
  
Each breath Muddler took made his insides flutter and accidently squeeze around Hodgkins. Muddler knew though, that the more he squirmed and begged and bothered Hodgkins the slower he would work, his pacing thrown.  
  
A part of him swore Hodgkins was writing nonsense at this rate; he had been working for what felt like hours. He was pretty much correct, but Hodgkins wouldn’t let him know that just yet. Right now he was trying his damned hardest to keep up the act. It took all of his strength to not drop the pencil and snatch Muddler’s waist to use him like a damn sex toy.   
  
He was scribbling letters, he had written the alphabet twice, Muddler a few handful of times. Also , including every  damn curse  he could  think of whenever  Muddler moaned, or moved, or simply squeezed his  shoulders too hard and gave away how desperate  he was .   
  
Muddler wanted to finish so bad, it was all that was repeating in his brain. An ache in his stomach that needed to be relieved. All he wanted was for Hodgkins to bend him over the desk and ruin whatever he was working on. Legs spread apart and Hodgkins pounding into him so hard he might break.  
  
“Uncle…” Muddler breathed, voice a beautiful ascending whine. It was hard to deny Muddler anything when he looked so gorgeous. Hodgkins carefully put his pencil down, making the boy nearly sob in potential relief. Even then his movements were much too slow, Muddler’s hips twitching.  
  
When he pried Muddler way from the death grip, he had on Hodgkins shoulder the man was nearly taken aback by how heavenly his dear nephew looked. His bottom lip was a bit red from how he had been biting down on it, there were tears making his eyes bright and shiny. Muddler’s freckled face was a delicate shade of red, Hdogkins leading him in by the chin for a chaste kiss.  
  
Chaste, sweet, just a few little movements of lip before Hodgkins spoke. More like ordered Muddler with a nice growl and a small barring of his dulled fang to “get off and bend over. ”  
  
There was no time for hesitation as Muddler carefully lifted himself off of Hodgkins. He whimpered each step of the way, teeth worrying at his mouth once more. He marvelled at Hodgkins’ size for a brief moment, looking at his uncle’s face, and then sliding off of the man’s lap. Muddler glanced over at where his uncle was scribbling and found nonsense, in fact he found a crudely drawn face of his. It made Muddler laugh, it also made him feel a bit better when he pushed the paper and pencils onto the floor.  
  
Muddler’s anxiety always seemed to dissipate when he presented himself to Hodgkins. Chest pressed against the cold wood and legs spread just right. His tail was gracefully swaying side to side as if it hopes to bring in Hodgkins just like that. It gently brushed Hodgkins’ leg when he approached but was promptly brushed aside.  
  
There was excitement in the air, both of them could feel it, raw anticipation. Only increasing as Hodgkins took his cock into his paw. A few strokes careful and methodical, eyes trailing down Muddler’s back and ass all the while. Following every splendid curve with his eyes, free hand running over the soft skin and freckles that lay there.   
  
At this rate, keeping him waiting would be equally detrimental to him as it would be to Muddler. Hodgkins spread him apart with one hand, getting a good look at the still wet with lube ring of muscle before lining himself up. Eagerly pushing the head in rather slow so he could hear the change in Muddler. He went from panting to moaning in less of a few seconds, the shaking returning in small waves.  
  
Hodgkins loved to see how Muddler would react. If the boy was on his back, he would be certain Muddler’s eyes were rolling back by now. Instead, he got to watch Muddler scratch at his desk. Claws tearing at the wood so pathetically in an attempt to find purchase on the onslaught of pleasure and unadulterated need.  
  
He leaned forward, stomach pressing against Muddler’s lower back. There was no doubt in his mind he could easily fuck him as hard as he wanted, but he wanted to build it up again. What was the fun if he couldn’t wring ever noise from Muddler like a wet rag.  
  
When he pulled out Muddler whined, pushing back and only stopped by the hands on his waist. Thrusting in gave rewarded Hodgkins with a different kind of begging sound. Picking up the pace so steadily until Muddler was nothing but a mess of drool, tears and begging to loud the entire forest could hear him.  
  
Muddler flung his head back with a small scream, then let it fall back forward and hit the desk with a dull thud. He could hardly think, barely breathe, not when Hodgkin’s was fucking into him so hard it knocked the wind from his lungs everytime. He blindly reached backwards to grab at Hodgkin’s but couldn’t reach, he just wanted to be held, he wanted more.  
  
Thankfully Hodgkins always knew what he needed, because his hand was being shoved right back up the desk. His back was covered in warmth, hot breath puffing in his hair. A hand had slid itself between his own, enveloping it entirely. He had slowed down to get adjusted in the position, hips flush and ready to hump Muddler like a dog. Not before he whispered, “I love you. ”Into Muddler’s hair far too fast for the boy to reply.  
  
It was so sweet, hearing every deep groan pressed into his downy auburn hair. The heaving of his uncle’s chest, how frantic the motions were. Muddler was sobbing at this rate, his cries of pleasure morphing into choked sobs from the intensity.   
  
He couldn’t last like this; he wouldn’t, neither of them could really. Muddler could already feel the ball of heat in his stomach ready to explode, body clenching and finally, finally cumming. Everything stopped, body refusing to cooperate as he had one of the most intense orgasms he could have ever had. His hands were squeezed together so tightly that his knuckles were white, and Muddler was certain he was screaming.   
  
Almost positively begging for Hodgkins like it was all that was holding him together, repeating “Uncle! So good Uncle! ”until he ran out of shallow breath and was rendered silent. It seemed to be enough, because not long after Muddler had finished making a mess of the floor beneath them Hodgkins pushed himself in as hard as he could. Their hips firmly pinned together and came.  
  
The fierce snarl that left Hodgkins mouth made Muddler shiver, still trying to come down from his orgasmic haze. They both felt too hot and sensitive, and yet they stayed pressed together. Muddler didn’t mind, as long as Hodgkins was with him he was content.  
  
“Are you okay?” Hodgkins asked, voice gentle and tired as Muddler felt.   
“Mhm…” was the only reply, sighing with a lovely smile. Muddler opened his eyes, and he could just see Hodgkins peaking into the corner of his vision from where he hovered.  
  
“I love you too uncle…” Muddler yawned, the content smile still tugging gently at his lips. They would have to get cleaned, get some rest, and Muddler was sure that he would also have to clean his own cum from the floor; but for now Muddler was enjoying the rumbled chuckle in his lover’s chest. The neck kisses, the warmth of his fur and jumpsuit, it was safety, and it was loving.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me of any mistakes! Critique if you'd like!


End file.
